Stay Close, Don't Go
by brucaslover07
Summary: Brooke Davis stood outside the house of her ex-boyfriend and the boy that she loves. It brought back memories from when she was standing there a year and a half ago. But this time she's not alone.
1. Chapter 1

**Stay Close, Don't Go**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill or any of the characters.**

Brooke Davis stood outside the house of her ex-boyfriend and the boy that she loved. It brought back memories from when she was standing there a year and a half ago. But this time she's not alone.

_flashback_

_Lucas was laying on his bed when he heard a knock at the door. He got up to answer it and saw his crying girlfriend. "Hey boyfriend" Brooke said with tears pouring down her face. "Hey pretty girl, whats wrong?" He asked his girlfriend of four months. _

_"Lucas I'm leaving" she said sadly "What do you mean you're leaving" he asked confused. "I'm moving to California for the rest of Junior year, and I'm not coming back" "But why?" he asked sadly "My parents are making me Luke, my dad got an offer in California and he said he had to take it" she said still crying._

_"We have to find a way for you to stay" Lucas said "Luke I have to go, there is nothing we can do, I'm leaving tomorrow, so for one last night can you just hold me?" She asked "Anything for you, I love you Brooke Penelope Davis" He said meaning every word "I love you too, Lucas Eugene Scott"_

_end of flashback_

Brooke quietly knocked on the door. Lucas heard a soft knock at his bedroom door. "Hold on Peyt, someone is at the door" Lucas said wondering who it could be. He opened it to see none other than Brooke Davis.

**Hey guys I know it's short but I thought it was a good place to leave off with. I promise that the next chapter will be longer and I'm already working on it. **

**Also I'm looking for someone to help me with this story so If you would like to help then email me and I can explain to you what I want for this story. My email is . **

**Please leave me suggestions and comments...I'm begging, it will make my day. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Stay Close, Don't Go**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill or any of the characters.**

**sorry guys I made a mistake on the last chapter, Brooke hasn't been gone for a year and a half she was gone for 10 months. She left after Junior year had started, and she had gone to school in Tree Hill for 2 months of Junior year. She moved to California and went to school for 7 months and she was there for the summer. Senior year is about to start.**

"Brooke" he whispered "Hey" she said quietly "I've missed you so mcuh" He said and pulled her into a long hug "I missed you too" she said and breathed in the scent she remembered so well since she went away.

"So what are you doing back?" Lucas asked "My parents finally got a divorce, and my dad moved back here, so here I am" Lucas was so caught up in seeing Brooke again that he didn't notice the car seat on the ground by Brooke.

"Lucas, I need to talk to you about something" She said nervously "Sure, what is it?" he asked "When I left..." "Luke whats taking you so long?" Peyton asked interrupting Brooke.

"Oh sorry, I didn't realize that you had company" she said "Oh no, it's fine." he said "Me, Peyton, Nathan, Haley, Skills, and Mouth have a movie night once a week and we are just waiting for them to get here." "Oh well since you have people coming over I'll just tell you some other time" she said sadly

"Why don't you stay" he said quickly "No I can't, I have to get home to unpack and stuff but thanks for asking, so just give me a call when your free" she said. Then she picked up the car seat and left. "Did she just have a car seat?" He asked himself "No, she couldn't have, I'm sure I was just seeing things" he said

"Brooke got home and she walked in the door. "Hey Brookie Cookie did you tell him?" "I couldn't, not yet" she said crying "Come here" The boy said and hugged his best friend tightly "It's going to be okay" he said "No it's not, Jake, he's dating Peyton" she said sadly

"Did you already put Jenny to bed?" Brooke asked Jake "Yeah she had a long day" "So did Brynn, she fell asleep on the way to Luke's house" she said smiling at the thought of her beautiful baby girl "I'm going to take her up right now" she said "Not before I give her a kiss" he said and gave the little baby a kiss.

Brooke took her 3 month old daughter up to bed. "Goodnight Brynn Haley Elizabeth Davis-Scott, I love you" Brooke said and kissed her daughter "She then went into Jenny's room. "Goodnight Jenny, even though I'm not you mother I love you very much, and remember that I'll always be here for you" and she gave the 1 year old a kiss.

"Hey B, how are you doing?" Jake asked Brooke as he sat down on her bed. "I'm okay I guess, I just didn't expect him to have a girlfriend, you know" she said sadly "Yeah, but you were gone for close to a year, and you thought you weren't coming back so do you really expect him to not move on?" he asked

"I guess your right. and I should have known that he moved on when he stopped returning my calls" she said still sad. "But you need to tell him about Brynn, he deserves to know" Jake said to her. "I know he does, and I'm going to tell him but he had people coming over so I didn't want him to have to deal with knowing that he had a baby" she said

"Plus he probably won't even want her, since I'm the mother and not his precious Peyton" "Brooke, you know Lucas is going to want to be there for his child, and you never know, he might still be in love with you" Jake told her "If he even loved me to begin with, I mean he did stop calling me" "Brooke, he loved you, and I'm sure he still does"

"I'm going to bed" she said "Night Jake, Love you" "Night Brooke, Love you too" he said leaving her room

"Jake wait" she yelled "Yeah B" he said poking his head back in the room. "Thanks" she said "For what?" he asked

"For everything, for being there for me through my pregnancy and for being in the hospital room with me when I had Brynn, and for helping me take care of her these last 3 months and for being there when I need someone to talk to" she said so thankful to have Jake around "No problem B, that's what friends are for" and he gave her a little wink "Plus you help me with Jenny and you let us live with you guys so we have a nice place to stay and your there when I need someone, so thanks" he said also thankful "Yeah, your welcome" she said

"Oh yeah and Brooke, your a great mom to Brynn and your a great mother figure for Jenny, I'm glad your there for her" he said meaning every word "Thanks Jake, it's nice to hear that sometimes, and your a great dad" "Thanks B" and then he left Brooke with thoughts of how to tell Lucas about the life they created together.

**Thanks for the reviews, I really appreciate it!!**

**Bella: Thanks for the review and I agree with you I don't like Pucas either. I know you will be upset with this chapter because Brooke says that Lucas and Peyton are dating but in the next chapter there won't be any Pucas. **

**shonnia: Thanks for the review and I'm glad you are interested in this story. If you have any ideas for the story then let me know.**

**Ilruth: Thanks for the review. I hope you enjoy this chapter and if you have any suggestions let me know.**

**BLendgame: I hope you enjoy this chapter and thanks so much for the review. I know you have no ideas but if you think of any let me know.**

**Again thanks for all of the reviews and thanks for reading. **

**Okay I know that chapter wasn't very long either, I thought it would be longer but then I got to the end of this chatper and I thought it would be a good place to end since they were going to bed and stuff and then you didn't have to end with a real cliff-hanger. So I'm sorry if my chapters are exactly the longest. **

**Please leave me suggestions and comments...I'm begging, it will make my day. **

**Also I'm looking for someone to help me with this story so If you would like to help then leave a review and tell me.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Stay Close, Don't Go**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill or any of the characters.**

Brooke woke up to the smell of pancakes filling the room "Morning Brooke, I made your favorite, chocolate chip pancakes" Jake said walking into the room "Thanks Jake, where is Brynn?" she asked worriedly "Don't worry Brooke, I got her, you had a bad night, I thought you deserved some sleep" "Thanks" she said grateful

"Haley stopped by a little while ago, I told her I would have you call her" "Okay I'll do that in a little bit"

"Hey Hales, you stooped by?" Brooke said into the phone "Yeah, I wanted to see Brynn in person since I only got to see pictures while you were gone, I saw her when Jake came to the door and all I can say is she is even more adorable in person, also I was wondering if you told Lucas yet, but I don't think you did since he didn't say anything to me about it last night" she said "No, I haven't told him yet but I'm going to tell him today, but I have to go take care of Brynn so call me later okay?" she said to her best friend trying to avoid the lecture that she knew was coming "Okay, Bye Tigger" "Bye Tutor Girl"

As Brooke was walking down the steps she heard a knock at the door, she went to answer it "Hey Luke, what are you doing here?" she asked "I was wondering if you wanted to go for a walk" he said hopeful "Sure just wait here, I'll be back in a second" and she walked out of the room

"Hi baby girl" Brooke said and gave her daughter a kiss, then she walked over and gave Jenny a kiss and kissed Jake on the cheek "Jake, can you watch Brynn for a while, I'm going on a walk with Lucas" she said nervously "Yeah B, good luck" he said

"So, how long have you and Peyton been dating?" Brooke said trying not to sound sad "Me and Peyton aren't dating" he said confused "Well she was at your house so I thought..." " She was there because we are friends" he said interrupting Brooke

"I'm still not over you Brooke, I love you" he said "No you don't Luke, you love Peyton and you always will" she said sadly "Don't tell me who I do and don't love, Brooke, if I didn't love you I would have moved on by now" he said raising his voice

"If you loved me then you would have called everyday like you said you would!" she said starting to yell "I did call you everyday for a while" he said quietly "Yeah, but you said we would always talk" she said still yelling with a few tears starting to fall.

"I called you everyday and you started calling me once a week, then once every few weeks, then you stopped calling me all together" she said crying "I stopped calling because it hurt too much to not see you!" he yelled "Don't you think it hurt me when you stopped calling?" she asked

"Brooke I'm sorry okay?" he said pulling her in for a hug "Luke you have a daughter" Brooke said quietly "What?" he asked "You have a daughter" she said pulling away "She is 3 months old, her name is Brynn Haley Elizabeth Davis-Scott" she said scared

"We have a daughter and you didn't bother telling me!" he yelled "Lucas..." she said quietly "No Brooke, why didn't you tell me that you were pregnant before you left!" he said still yelling "Because I didn't know, and I couldn't tell you when I found out because you stopped calling me back!" she yelled "You could have found a way to tell me and you know that!" he yelled and then he walked away leaving a crying Brooke.

**Thanks for the reviews, I really appreciate it!!**

**TeamSophia: Thanks for the review on Chapter 1. I didn't see it until after I posted Chapter 2. If you have any ideas for this story let me know.**

**Babymomo79: Thanks for the review on Chapter 1. I didn't see it until after I posted Chapter 2. And I'm sorry that they aren't very long but I'm trying to work on that.**

**Bella: Thanks for the review. I'm sure you're glad to know that "Pucas" isn't really together. Brooke just got the wrong idea!**

**Ilwoth: Thanks for the review. "Pucas" aren't really together! Brooke just thought they were! That's a relief, Brucas is best!**

**brucaslover 4life:Thanks for the review. I'm glad you like it. I've always wanted there to be a "Bake" friendship too. I don't like "Pucas". I bet you're happy that they aren't really together.**

**shonnia: Thanks for the review and I'm glad you like the "Bake" friendship. I'm glad you like the baby name I picked out.**

**onetreehillgirl066: Yes Brooke and Peyton know eachother. Just like in the show they were best friends, but they didn't really talk while Brooke was gone.**

**Storyteller247: Thanks for the review. Glad you like it.**

**Jess - Loves Forever!: Thanks for the review. Glad you like it.**

**Again thanks for all of the reviews and thanks for reading.**

**Okay I know that chapter wasn't very long either, but I'm working on making them longer.**

**Please leave me suggestions and comments...I'm begging, it will make my day. **

**Also I'm looking for someone to help me with this story so If you would like to help then leave a review and tell me.**


End file.
